The precise positioning of a picture upon a wall is often very important. Furthermore, it is often difficult, on the first try, to place a picture hanger at exactly the correct picture suspension position. Accordingly, it is frequently necessary to make a second or third try at putting the hanger at the right position, even when the correct general position of the picture has already been definitely determined. This means that nails or screws must be fastened to the wall at new positions, resulting in substantial additional efforts, and unfortunately resulting in unnecessary defacement of the wall surface.
The extra effort required is particularly onerous where the wall is formed of masonry, requiring the drilling of several different mounting holes for the insertion of masonry screw anchors. With a hollow wall, where an expansion nut, such as a toggle wing nut, is inserted through the mounting hole, the problem is different. Not only must a new hole be made, but the toggle wing nut is lost within the hollow wall if the position is changed.
Furthermore, picture hangers are often used to hang objects other than pictures--such as clocks, plaques, specialty frames, and many other itmes. Often when used in varying capacities the support means of the hanger being used is either too close to the wall, or extended too far away from the wall to achieve the desired result.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable suspension support position picture hanger which permits an exact adjustment of the suspension support position with respect to the original mounting point so as to substantially avoid the above-mentioned problems of positioning the picture hanger suspension support means at different mounting points and/or distances from the wall in order to obtain different suspension support positions.
Various structures have been devised to provide for vertical adjustment of hangers for items such as mirrors. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,096 issued on Nov. 8, 1955 to J. Schwartz, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,028 issued June 8, 1965 to A. Waller. Both of those arrangements involve relatively elaborate structures with screw-threaded height adjustments for the mirror or picture in relation to the supporting hook or structure. However, they do not provide any lateral adjustment capabilities. Vertical adjustments have been attempted also by means of simple hanger plate which are to be attached to the back of the picture which is to be hung. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,328 issued Feb. 24, 1931 to W. H. Simon. However, that arrangement also does not accommodate for any substantial horizontal adjustment, and requires the attachment of at least two special plates to the back of the picture, an undesirable complication.
Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide for an improved adjustable suspension support position hanger for objects such as pictures which is generally simpler than prior structures and which avoids the disadvantages of prior structures.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.